


Distance

by EctoHoltzmann



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Archive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EctoHoltzmann/pseuds/EctoHoltzmann
Summary: Reconnecting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just moving some light drabbles from my tumblr account. If you would like to see a certain scenario you can drop me a line at ectoholtzmann there.

She had taught Patty everything she knew before she left, taking a position at MIT to fill her engineering void. The breakup hadn’t been pretty. There had been yelling, minced words, damage… but that was in the past. Holtzmann would simply try to forget, try to move on, build something better for herself… she was good at that.

Erin hadn’t spoken to her in years, not a text, not a call. The few times Holtzmann had been called in to fix something Patty couldn’t was filled with silence and a lack of the physicist. In a way it hurt, but in a way it was expected. The blonde would do her job and leave, knowing it was for he best not to linger. She wasn’t a Ghostbuster anymore. She was backup.

That’s why things became unexpected to the engineer nowadays. Especially when it came to running head first into the past.

She collided with a solid body as she walked out of a café, barely saving her latte as she caught the other person by the arm, stopping their decent to the pavement. “Shit, I’m sorry about that. I…” she stopped short, met with a familiar apologetic smile that switched to anxious eyes. “Hey, hot stuff. Come here often?” it was only appropriate.

There was an awkward blush, a timid smile, and then a near stuttering apology to the engineer. She followed the physicist back inside and it was if they had picked up where they had left off.

Hours without notice, both of them telling tales over the past few years. Things were different yet the same, comfortable, like coming home after a long trip.

By the end of it, there were shy smiles and shared laughter, talks of things passed by and failed dates they had both experienced. It was nice, warm, and the small engineer was happy.

Numbers were exchanged once more, old pet names used, and as Holtzmann walked away with her hands pushed deep into her leather jacket… her phone buzzed.

TXT: From: Ghost Girl: Next time you’re in town, I owe you apology coffee.

She smiled, having reached her lab and quickly tapped a reply.

TXT: To: Ghost Girl: Sounds like a date, hot stuff.

TXT: From: Ghost Girl: it most definitely is, Jillian.


End file.
